Armored Core: Another Beginning
by crab pillow
Summary: Sortek, the new corporation after the fall of the Controller, rises to struggle against other corporations to control Mars. Ravens are used for the corporate wars. But it seems that Sortek has develop something more dangerous than a skilled Raven...
1. Corporate Intentions

Note: This my fanfic of Armored Core and my first too. So to make this clear, don't take my story and place it as your own (plagiarism). The original sits in my computer and does nothing until I access it and show it to my friends. I have my copyright to this story and Agetec has its rights reserved to the game. Now after all the rights and stuff, enjoy the my fanfiction.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Attention! Attention! Attention! AC pilots do you want to gain fame, 99,000,000 credits, and to be known as the best? Well, if you said yes to any of these or all then come participate in the AC tournament sponsered by Sortek."  
  
"Come participate in the AC tournament held by Sortek."  
  
"Sortek, the new company to the future of environmental production and technological advances, is holding a tournament that will determine the best AC pilot, this will attract AC pilots all over Mars because this tournament is open to all pilots, this includes civilians, military pilots, mecercenaries, and the Ravens. This tournament will be broadcast live to everone on Mars. A deadline has just been given, all pilots must register by November 26, the day of the tournament, 06:00, three hours before the tournament begins. So pilots come join the tournament. As for other news today, there was an explosion at one of Crest's research facility at 03:00 this morning and stolen classified parts for a new type of AC..."  
  
"Good work Jefferson, I knew I can rely on you to broadcast our tournament from televisions, news broadcasts, posters, and even have celebrities promote about us," a well dressed man sitting in a standard executive desk.   
  
The room has no windows but artificial sunlight from fluorescent lights. The room is big for one person, it's like two small offices together. The room has light blue and a shade of gray walls, the floor was polished marble from Mars. A indoor plant sits in the back corner of the room. A book rack against the right wall near the desk and portraits of the long forgotton Earth's scenary hanged on the left side of the wall. Two guest chairs in front of the desk.   
  
Jefferson sat in one of the guest chairs and responded, "Thank you, sir."  
  
"Ah...yes, did the research and analysis have any progress in what Crest has been developing yet?"  
  
"They almost finish the analysis and said that the AC parts are heat resistance. These parts are capable of keeping cool temperatures in conditions such as molten earth from a planet's core. The scientists believe that these metals require atomic heat to shaped into armor."  
  
"Have you found how were they created?"  
  
"Not created but found."  
  
"Found?"  
  
"Yes, these metals are naturally created by the planet. They are found in deep caverns that are close to the planet's core."  
  
"I see...now how's the Seer Project doing?"  
  
"The Seer Project, is still under development but there is one success."  
  
"One success...is this success ready?"  
  
"Yes, he's been trained and you want him to be tested in the tournament?"  
  
"You've read my mind, Jefferson."  
  
"It's already been taken care of and the experimental Seer AC has been given to him to enter."  
  
"Good, you've done well for your first time working here at Sortek."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"You may go now, I have a board meeting to attend."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Jefferson got up from the warm seat and shook hands with his boss. He turned around to the door. The door slid open automatically and he walked out of the room. The door closed quietly behind him. Jefferson let out a long sigh and continued walking. When Jefferson was about to be next in line for a security scan before leaving the building, the security siren blared suddenly. 


	2. The Infiltrators

The security officer told everyone, "Please stay calm everyone, let me find out what's going on."  
  
The officer told the other security officers that he'd find out what's going on. He came back and told everyone,"There are two unidentified AC infiltrating the lab facilities. Please stay calm while security handles the situation."  
  
Jefferson in an urgent voice asked, "Which lab facilities?"  
  
"Huh?" the officer surprised and said,"The underground facilities."  
  
"Shit!" Jefferson exclaimed.  
  
Jefferson dug into his coat to find his personal phone and began to walk back toward the elevators that leads to the lower levels. The security officer told him to stop and Jefferson showed his I.D. card and he let him pass.   
  
Once inside Jefferson dialed some numbers and said, "I need a high ranking Raven quickly and will offer 85,000 credits for the job."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I thought this would be hard. HEY! Alex hurry up!" a girl's voice said through the communication link.  
  
"...Coming big sister Sarah. I'm still not used to this slow AC you set up for me," Alex replied and continued, "Why did you give me all the heavy artillery for?"  
  
"We might need it in case of emergencies," answered Sarah.  
  
"Just to find what they are researching on and steal it."  
  
"Don't be such a baby on it. Beside, Mirage already paid us in advance and will give us a big bonus for this. After this we can celebrate with the cash load and laugh at the big shots back at the Nest, so don't screw this up this time, opportunity comes only once."  
  
"Seems like you're the one to screw up the other jobs," Alex whispered softly.  
  
"What was that? You need to speak up, so I can hear you." Sarah asked.  
  
"Umm...uhh...noth-nothing," Alex stammered.  
  
Alex sighed to himself and complained,"The treads on this is so slow, the core is too bulky and big, the head have too much armor and not enough sensors, the arms is slow too, the right weapon is great in damaging but slow, the left weapon howitzer is slow too, the back weapons takes time to fire an energy blast and drains my power for each fire, if I use my weapons too much the radiator won't last long before the generator overheats then it would be a pain in the ass to repair."  
  
Alex continued, "But noooo! Sarah gets a light weighted AC. It's not fair that she has fast hover legs, a decent light weight core, smooth moving arms, oh...let me not forget her efficient generator and radiator, her weapons which are energy-based don't require much power to shoot her rifle and her laser blade, her back weapons are detachable self-firing orbs, she also has a head part that has all type of radar functions, and she had to choose the color, hot pink for the AC."  
  
Alex sat quietly in the cockpit and listening to the treads move loudly on the concrete ground. He then thought of the good things about this slow AC, "Well at least this AC has armor, big strong weapons, an overboost function, and I got to choose my favorite color, dark green."  
  
They stopped at an intersection that leads to two paths. "One path leads further down while the other leads to surface level," Sarah said after looking at her sensor-generated map.  
  
They went further down and met up with the security MTs. The duo quickly dispose of the MTs as they continue their descent of the path. All security system became silent after explosions after explosions the echo back up the surface.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Royal Mist has accepted the mission and is on his way to the site to assist you," a male voiced operator said to Jefferson.  
  
"I'll rendezvous with him outside of the entrance to the labs, out." Jefferson grinned and replied.   
  
Jefferson took his AC outside, the wind outside was strong today. Red dust blowing interfere with the visual cameras outside of his AC. He can feel a sandstorm is coming. While waiting impatiently for an old acquaintance, he knows for each passing second, the corporate's secret is in danger while those two ACs tear apart the internal securities. He hoped that the security could hold out a bit longer for their arrival. 


	3. Security Failure

Sarah fired two shots at the security MT, the shots penetrated through the armor hull and hitted the fuel tank within. The MT exploded in front of Sarah's AC. She then dashed to the next MT and slashed her laser blade across the body section. The MT fell into two pieces to the floor and exploded. Sarah breathing hard and said,"Almost there, about another hundred meters domn."  
  
"Another?" Alex said in disbeleif.  
  
"What's so important that they have to keep it down there?"  
  
"Stop complaining! We accepted the job without questions."  
  
Alex grew quiet after Sarah yelled at him. "Sorry," Alex apologized.  
  
Sarah pretended not to hear his apology. It's about time you learn that a "sorry" won't be able to help you in the world we live in, Sarah thought to herself. The path lead them to a closed door but she was able to hack it to opened. She scanned before entering the door and it turns out to be a large room. "Shit! Damn! Damn!" Sarah swore in her communiation link with Alex.  
  
"What's wrong, Sarah?" asked Alex when he looked at his scanner screen, "I don't see anything."  
  
Sarah sent her scanner data to Alex and he gasped. According to the scanner the whole room is full of MTs, security drones, and turrents. He then looked at something that resembles an elevator. "Hey sis, after these guys is the elevator to their 'secret'," said Alex.  
  
Sarah checked her ammo, she has 33 shots left on her rifle and her detachable self-firing gun pods are still full. She figures that she can't use all her rifle rounds on them but her gun pods can't destroy them all either. An idea popped into head unexpectedly. "Hey Alex, I'll release my gun pods as a diversion while you go in there and destroy them all with your heavy artillary," explained Sarah.  
  
"But that would use up all my ammo," Alex complained again.  
  
"What did I tell you about whining?" snapped Sarah.  
  
"I'm starting now and get ready."  
  
"Alright."   
  
They got into position, Alex in the front because of his thick armor and Sarah behind him. They opened the door and the firing began. Sarah locked on to as much enemy she could and fire half her pods. Some of the MTs, drones, and turrents began firing at the floating gun pods not realizing that Alex AC is tearing their numbers down. By the time they figured it out, the MTs and drones are severly damaged and near destruction. Sarah stopped hiding behind the giant AC and rushed to the remaining enemies to cut them with her laser blade. They fell into pieces and exploded. "My armor durability is now half, I'm down to five rounds of my main cannon, thanks to you," Alex told Sarah.   
  
"Shut up! We can get it reloaded and repaired with the credit we will get," Sarah told Alex.  
  
Alex AC treaded to the elevator and Sarah walked into the elevator. Sarah hacked into the computers and operated the elevator down. They arrived at the lowest floor and destroyed two security turrents. They ran into little security officers shooting at their ACs with small hand guns that barely scratched the large ACs.  
  
Sarah dealt with them with her internal core weapons to preserve her precious rifle rounds. The core weapon fired a buckshot of energy based shots, the energy blasted through the tiny officer's bodies. The energy quickly killed some of the officers but the others lived screamed in pain for their missing limbs.   
  
Feeling sorry for the other half, Sarah fired another shot at them to finish it off. The screaming stopped and Sarah felt sick for a moment. Alex could be heard puking through the comlink. "Come on, let's get this over with," Sarah finally said.  
  
"Yeah...sure," replied Alex trying to recover.  
  
They located the main computers on foot and downloaded the information they needed. When they got back to their ACs, they stopped for a moment. "Hey Sarah, take one of the disks," Alex said.  
  
"Why?" asked Sarah.  
  
"So you and I can have the feeling of victory for bringing these disk back together," Alex answered.  
  
"Alright," Sarah replied and took one of the two disks.  
  
They got into their ACs and headed back the elevator. They left enough explosives to level the labs. They waited for the elevator to reach back to the large room. They wished that the elevator would go faster. Finally, they reached to the top and heard an explosion that shook the ground hard. They sighed in relief and when they began to head back the long way up. When they started to move, the lights goes out. 


End file.
